1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of and apparatus for reproducing digital audio signals, more particularly where the audio signal is associated with a video signal and reproduction is at a speed different from the normal reproducing speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to record digital audio signals in oblique tracks on a magnetic tape together with digital video signals, using a digital video tape recorder (VTR). When the digital VTR is reproducing in a special mode using a speed different from the normal reproducing speed, so as to achieve reproduction of the video signal in slow or fast motion in the forward or reverse direction, it is clearly impossible to achieve perfect reproduction of the audio signal. In previously proposed digital VTRs therefore it has been usual, when operating in such special reproduction modes, for the audio signal to be reproduced in an extremely imperfect form, amounting generally to little more than a squealing sound, or alternatively, for the audio signal to be muted. Neither of these alternatives is very satisfactory, particularly in the case of editing, where it would be helpful at least to be able to identify gaps in the audio signal or significant changes in the content of the audio signal, for example, where a piece of music begins or ends.